Can I Trust You?
by LovableDork 8P
Summary: Penny has been forced into a world of fear. If she says or does anything her parents deem as "wrong", they punish her...very violently. But when Peter finds his way in Penny's heart, can he show her that there is more than the life she's living?
1. Big Brother and Mother Tink

**Hey Guys! It's me, Lovable Dork (LD for short) 3 This is my second story (A Teen Hero Comes to Ouran was my first) and I'm really excited to get started! I hope to get lots of fans and reviews and also please make sure to check out my other stories! Ok well on with the show! (or story :P in this case)**

_~Penny's POV~_

'_Please…someone help me'_ I say only in my head as the storm gets worse. I say it there because I don't want mommy and daddy to hear me being scared.

I'm hiding in a corner with my hands over my ears waiting for the storm to past. _'Good little girls aren't scared of anything'_, at least that's what mommy says. I'm very scared, but I didn't want to be punished for being a bad girl.

Lightning flashes and a loud crack of thunder follows right after. Tears fall off my cheeks as I let out a cry of fear.

'_Oh no'_ I think covering my mouth with both hands. _'Did mommy or daddy hear me?'_ I listen closely, fearing for the sound of footsteps coming for me but there are none. I let out the breath I was holding; I didn't even realize I was holding it.

I go back to crying in the corner. "Stop being a baby!" I whisper to myself through clenched teeth. "Why can't you be brave for once!"

I say these words to myself all the time. They're the exact same word's Daddy said to me. Mommy said I was being a bad girl for bothering them so early. I didn't know it was bad. All I knew was I was scared and alone.

I wonder If I'll always have to feel this way.

_~Peter's POV~_

I'm flying through the rain with Tink in my pocket. Fairies can't fly through the rain ya-know?

Hi, I'm Peter. Peter Pan. I occasionally come down from my home, to see Jane. Wendy has passed on along with her husband. I don't think I have ever cried harder.

Although Jane doesn't know I'm there I watch her [No, not like that Twilight crap] (**Me: Please take no offense if you are a Twilight fan. Peter just doesn't like it**), but I do watch over her.

The war that went on down here is long over, and Jane and her little brother have moved out of their home and have started their lives and families. They moved to America, a strange place west of London.

I sigh 'What if Jane just decided to stay with me, or what if I just decided to stay with them? They would've allowed me to stay with them, wouldn't they?'

As I'm watching Jane's family, I feel a rain drop on my head, then another, and another. 'Oh no, rain!' I think. Tink was quick to fall but I caught her in time. "Come on, Tink. Let's go" I say as I look back at her house, then…I fly.

Squinting through the rain, I look up. "Dang-it! Where's the star?" I say.

Tink helps me look and points to her left. There it was shining bright. I'm about to take off but I hear a scream. "Tink? Did you hear that?" I ask the little fairy.

Tink just shakes her head, she wanted to get out of here but what if someone was in trouble? I take off quickly toward the cry.

I stop in front of a few houses and listen. 'Nothing' I think to myself, but then I look in a window.

I see a girl with dark skin and a night-dress, my age sitting in the corner. "Well, that's odd" I say getting closer to the window. I get a closer look and I see she's crying.

**CRACK-A-BOOM!**

The girl jumps letting a yelp out. "That scream; it's the same scream earlier. She's scared" I concur.

I'm about to unlock the window (I'm use to just going in) but a tall man came in. 'Her father' I think 'He'll

comfort her'

I watch him go over to his daughter and reach out a hand to hug her.

**SLAP!**

"W-what?" I stutter. The girl is now on the floor. She's trying to get out, and trying to stop crying. Her mother is standing in the doorway…blocking her daughter from running?

'What is wrong with these people!' I think.

Tink is staring wide eyed and I knew she wanted to rip their heads off. I didn't blame her, I did too. They're yelling at her, calling her all vial names. The girl finally breaks down, and in her eyes you see it. Defeat and hopelessness.

"No, don't give up" I say under my breath.

Tink is trying to get out of my pocket, but the rain is stopping her from flying.

A red mark is growing on the girl's cheek, and the parents leave her there broken.

After a few minute, I quietly go in through the window. Tink and I are dripping wet as I walk towards her.

I touch her shoulder and she flinches."Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for being bad, I'll be good!" She screeches. Then she sees me. "W-who are you?" she asks.

"U-um P-Peter Pan" I say. "I-I'm Penny" she says scared. "Oh you're wet! I-I'm sorry here's a towel" Penny says as she hands the towel. There were two dark, wet spots where she was crying.

I dry off quickly and I let Tink dry herself.

"Is that a fairy?" she asks smiling at Tink. Tink comes over at her smiling and nodding putting her small hand on top of Penny's.

She defiantly likes her, almost like she's her mother. Then she sees the shock on my face. 'How can she not act like that didn't just happen?' I think.

"O-oh I' sorry. It was rude of me to ask. I know that was bad but please don't hurt me" she says a little fast. I was taller than her, but did I really look like her father. No I can't!

She looks terrified, and she backs away a little but trips over some of her shoes. I grab for her arm and pull her towards me before she falls into an accidental hug.

I wrapped my arms tighter and said "I would never hurt you Penny. And I won't let anyone else hurt you either. Never in a million years" I whisper.

I don't know why or how or when, but that night I made a vow to protect her. She wasn't a mother to the loss boys (or my "wife") like Wendy or Jane. She was more like…a sister. A little sister. I have to protect her.

She started to lightly cry again and balled up my leaf shirt in her tiny hands. "T-thank you" she whispered.

**Me: Wow guys O.O I bet y'all didn't expect that from Oscar or Trudy did you. Did it scare you? Were you angry like Tink? Do you want to protect Penny like Peter.**

**Tink: That was so not right! If it wasn't for that stupid rain, I would've slapped some sense from them.**

**Peter: I don't care what you do, I won't let them lay another hand on her.**

**Penny: Thanks guys *weak smile***

**Me: Please review my pretties! I have a feeling this story is going to be good :) *waves goodbye* tootles! 3**


	2. New Years Shout Out Not an Chapter

**Happy New Years my loverly readers! Am I the only one who is going to write 2011 on their paper still? :P Anyways I don't want to add a new chapter but I wanted to do something for all of you being so loyal!**

**So...Who loves music? I do! If you like Ouran Host Club go look up the video the Twins Don't Want to Grow Up or Mori and Haruhi are Living on a Prayer. They're both really good songs and really good videos (at least in my opinion ;))**

**For those who don't (what the frick is wrong with you?) **check out Number One, Music is my Boyfriend, and/or Human by Skye Sweetnam (awesome artist who doesn't sound like she's choking on auto tune!) anyways guys it's late (or early technically) so…time to go crash in my bed! Love y'all (note the southern accent) Night-Night! :3****


	3. The Lost Boys

**Hi~Hi~H :) Wassup mah readahs! Ok enough of that talk **_***rolls eyes from ridiculousness***_**:P I just wanted to state for the record, this is when Penny Proud was a kid. Like 9. No Oscar and Trudy ever did that to their daughter on the show, but I want to make it seem like the show is after they overcame something huge. Anyways, I don't own Peter Pan or Proud Family, but I do own this FanFic :P Review if you are proud you have haters! That means you stood up for yourself! :D**

_~Peter's POV~_

"So, how old are you anyway, P?" I ask. "I'm nine, sir" Penny says_. 'Sir?'_ I think. "Um, Mr. Pan? I was wondering why you wear those clothes." Penny asks. She's so sweet. _'Why would anyone want to hurt you?'_ I kept thinking.

"Um, well where I live, me and the lost boys live amongst wild life, so we kinda have to create our own clothes, you know. Although the boys wear animal outfits." I explain. Penny smiles really big

"That sounds like so much fun! Where do you live?" I pick her up by the hand and lead her to the window. By now the storm has passed and the sky was cloudless. I look for a second and point "See that star? The one shining very brightly?"I ask. She nods looking almost awestruck. "Now see the star right next to it? That's Neverland. You fly to it and go straight on till morning" I smile.

"Fly?" Penny asks. "Yes" I smile "With faith, trust, and a little help from Tink, you can sore through the skies!" Penny's face fell but she tried to smile.

"What's wrong, P? I ask concerned. "Oh nothing Mr. Pan" Penny says. I stare at her face for a few seconds "You know, P, you don't have to call me Mr. Pan" I say.

Penny looks shocked "I don't!" I chuckle at her shock "No, I'm only 2 ½ years older then you, so you can just call me Peter" Peter pauses for a second"Or big brother, if you want"

Penny nods "I like big brother. It fits you" I smile at that_. 'Yeah'_ I think _'Yeah I guess it does, P'_

_~Penny's POV~_

'_I really want to go to Neverland'_ I think as I do through my closet._ 'But mommy says I'm not trustworthy, and Big Brother says I need trust to fly, so I guess I can't'_ Tears are coming, but I blink them away. "Here it is!" I say as I pull the jacket up. "Here try this on. It might be a little tight, though" I said as I handed it to him.

Big Brother was talking about how it's cold sometimes up at Neverland, so I asked if he had a jacket but he didn't even know what one was. I looked in my closet and found a baby blue jacket, and Big Brother was putting it on. I was smiling as he struggled to get it on.

I never had a friend before. Mommy and daddy never let me have one. They said I didn't deserve any. A tear came from my eye, but I wiped it away as Big Brother turned around smiling. "It's perfect P!" he cheered and I smiled.

Tink tugged on the jacket sleeve, and she sounded like a bell as she tried to explain something to Peter. No, I'm not kidding. The kind of bell that goes _jingle-jingle-jingle_. Peter looked sad as he turned to me. '_Oh no. Please don't leave me with mommy and daddy. At least not yet...'_ I thought. "P" Peter called me by my nickname. "I have to go"

A tear came down my cheek, and I tried to wipe it away, but Big Brother beat me to it. No one's ever done that before. I always had to be brave and not cry. Big Brother made me feel safe, and he even said it's ok to cry sometimes.

I hugged him tight, not wanting him to leave. "Promise you'll be back?" I asked. "As soon as I can, P" he answered. "Big Brother?" I asked. "Yeah?" I wanted to ask if he'll still keep his promise about not letting anyone hurt me. "I-I'll miss you" and Big Brother and Tinkerbelle hugged me really tight.

_~Peter's POV~_

It killed me to leave Penny. And with those people, I shuddered at the thought. _'I'll be back, P. Real soon'_ I thought as I flew back home. Tink looked at me with knowing eyes. We will be back.

I flew all the way to the second star to the right. Suddenly there was a burst of color and you heard sounds and noices all around like a bunch of people talking at once. I really couldn't focus on any of them, but at the end I heard "I'll get you Peter Pan! If it's the last thing I do!" I rolled my eyes.

Hook. He couldn't kill a cockroach if it went right under his shoe. He was so easy to manipulate. _'God I hope I don't have to deal with him. I have to get back to Penny as soon as possible'_

I flew all the way home, pass the skull rock and where the mermaids were brushing their hair. _'Evil creatures' _I thought. Once I got home, I called for the boys. They hung from the ceiling and named roll call. I took a deep breath.

"Boys I'm leaving" I announced. "What!" I turned to see Slightly, the lost boy who claims he remembers most of his life before being lost. He was wearing his regular fox outfit. "But you just got back" the twins said.

"I know, but there's a girl back in America and-"I tried to explain. "Oh great not another one!" Curly, the clumsiest lost boy, said. "Well you see-"I tried again. "Is it the daughter of Jane this time?" Nibs, the one wearing the rabbit suit said" Tootles was silently laughing as everyone else was laughing regularly.

"Alright that's enough!" I yelled. The lost boys all shut up. I have rarely raised my voice at them, so they knew this was serious. "This girl…she doesn't come from a well family. They don't appreciate her and resort to" I cleared my throat "Violent matters" Everyone gasped

"They beat her?" Slightly asked. I nodded. "It's not true…is it Tink?" Nibs asked. Tink hung her head in shame and nodded her head yes. You could see it killed her. Slightly stepped up "We understand Peter. When do you leave?" "In two days"

Everyone nodded their understanding, and plans were made.

**Me: Aw :) I love considering Peter as Big Brother!**

**Tootles: *clapping***

**Me: Why thank you Tootles. *looks at readers* Oh yeah guys, Tootles is the one that doesn't talk. You know the skunk one (and also my fav besides the twins...I got a thing for twins don't I?)**

**Tootles: *nods***

**Me: Ok little wonderfuls, don't you think it's weird how the Lost Boys suddenly become responsible. I mean you expect little kids to be immature and not take ANYTHING seriously. Anyways review. Tell me what you think, and spitball me ideas. I love getting inspiration from my readers! I'll make sure to recognize you in the chat or in my intro at the top if I use any of your ideas. Ok tootles!**

**Tootles: **_***Looks at me strangely***_

**Me: Oh not you Tootles *giggles* Ciao ;)**


	4. Painfull Memories

**Hola! :3 Hey my loverly readers! The time I'm writing this is 4:04 AM and I. Am. Starving DX I want food from Sho-Gun (If you've never been it's a cute Japanese restaurant. Need a recommendation? Salad with teriyaki chicken and fried rice ;) it is to die for) I don't own Proud Family or Peter Pan and I'd wish these people *chokes the FanFiction people out* would learn that by now! **_***giggle* **_

~Penny's POV~

It has gotten worse since Big Brother left. Mommy and Daddy came in soon after he left. I tried to pretend to be asleep but Daddy told me to get up and took-er snatched- the blankets off me.

Mommy said they heard me talking to someone-a boy. I never lied to Mommy or Daddy, but I couldn't tell them about Big Brother. "I don't know what you are talking about. I've been sleeping this whole time"

"Liar!" Daddy had yelled and I was thrown against a wall. I felt something dripping down the side of my head, and I started to cry. Mommy was crying too "Omigod my daughter is a slut!" 'A slut?' I thought.

"Come Trudy. Let's leave" Daddy said as he glared at me. I couldn't move, I was too scared and I was crying to hard. Mommy and Daddy left and my eyes hurt really badly, because I was crying. I couldn't get up. 'Big Brother, please come back soon' I thought.

Now its morning, and I snuck out before Mommy and Daddy could wake up. I looked in the mirror before I left. I had a bruise on my arm. It was bigger than my other ones so I put some make-up over it to make it look better but it didn't help much.

I sighed and put my Kim Possible long sleeve shirt on that Sugar Mama got me. I smiled. I loved Sugar Mama. When she was around Daddy was too busy arguing with her so they couldn't hurt me. Plus Sugar Mama is very nice and funny. She always brings me candy even though Mommy and Daddy tell her I don't need it.

"Well no one needs it, but then no one needs a house or flat screen TVs either, do they?" Sugar Mama said smirking at Daddy. Daddy would always get mad, but he didn't object. Probably too scared Sugar Momma would pop him.

After I got dressed, I went outside, closing the door quietly. I smiled and started running towards the park. I love how it felt when the wind blew my hair back and how fast my feet can run. I would run so fast sometimes, I felt like I was flying.

Once I got to the park no one was there. It was really early and most people were still sleeping, so I went over to the swings and took out a book. It was one of the big kid book series called Seekers by Erin Hunter. It was thicker than those Dr. Suess books but it was still fun to read…even without pictures! **(Me: Had to think of a good book, but one that Lil' Penny would be able to understand)**

My teacher, Ms. Platz **(Me: Shout out to my drama techer, !)**, thinks it's great that I can read big books, and my Reading Grade is really good. Ms. Platz said I might be able to take classes with the 5th graders, but I'd need parents' permission...which I have yet to get.

I was almost done with the first book, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and it was a girl, who looked about my age, with a huge smile and blonde hair in a very high pony tail. "Hay! I'm Dijonay! What's your name?"

I turned around to make sure she was talking to me. "Um, me? I'm Penny" I said confused. "Cool! Can I swing with you?" "Um yeah sure" Dijonay sat down in the swing next to me and kept talking

"My parents are home with my little brothers and sisters. They don't even know I'm over here. What about you?" She asked.

I paused for a second "My parents are still asleep. I was up early so I decided to come here" I said, talking with my hands like a usually do. Dijonay nods and the two of them keep talking.

"So what are you reading?" I look down at the polar bear staring back up at me "It's the first book of Seekers. It's one of my favorite books" Dijonay scrunches up her nose.

"I've never really liked reading, but you seem cool, Penny. Wanna be friends?" I was a little shocked. Mommy always told me, I was so bad that I'd never make any friend, should I be friends with Dijonay? I may not get another chance.

"Sure. That would be great" I say smiling. "Cool! Ok Penny I'll see you later. I've got to get home, before mamma be looking for me" Dijonay waved goodbye to me and I looked at my watch '8:06 AM' "Oh no!" I shouted almost dropping my book.

'Mama's going to be up soon' and I take off for my house.

~Peter's POV~

I was flying through Neverland. It was like 3:00 AM and I should be asleep like everyone else but…I just can't. Every time I closed my eyes I'd hear Penny crying and when I did sleep, it was a restless sleep filled with dreams of Penny's father's palm going against her delicate cheek.

I swear if I wasn't in complete and total shock, I would have gone and beat him half to death; I think Tink would help me too.

'Tink' I thought. Why did she like Penny so much? No, not like. With P, Tink was like a protective mother bear watching over her cubs. With Wendy and Jane it was always like I was Tink's little cub and they were evil creatures coming to hurt me, but she grew to love them.

I flew down toward a rock because my head was hurting really bad, like I was trying to remember something. I flash back to Penny's dad slapping her and her mom keeping her from running away like a sick joke. Suddenly the pain gets worse and I gasp as a memory flies back.

_My parents (I can't really remember what they look like) fighting, yelling, they're voices getting louder and louder. Me crying in the corner. Dad yelling at mom saying how worthless the both of us were. Mom yelling she wanted a divorce, and dad agreeing and running out the door._

_Then mom yelling at me…_

_"Get out! Just get out! I don't want to see your father's face (I looked like him, I guess) Mom slapping me and me stumbling out the door crying, holding my cheek. Running to a park and just crying under the slide._

_Suddenly Tink was right in front of me, looking concerned at me. She started to do her little fairy talk and it was like I understood what she was saying instantly. Tink told me I could come back with her, and I agreed instantly. I had to get away from my mom. She hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. No regrets._

Suddenly I come back to reality, gasping in pain. I lean over my knees and start to cry as hard as I possibly could. I was crying so hard and I got nauseous. The memory was so painful I 'made' myself forget it. A little chosen amnesia.

I was done crying but the effect the memory had on me still had me shaking. I could feel the sting on my cheek like it was fresh. "Mom" I whispered "Mom. Why did you hate me so much?"

**Me: God all this violence! **_***holds a crying Peter***_**Shhh it's going to be ok Peter. It's ok. Look Penny's coming. Don't let her see you cry; you're her Big Brother.**

**Peter: **_***Stops crying***_**Hey, P. **_***Weak smile***_

**Me: **_***Whispering to Tink* **_**We are so going to jump Peter's mom, and Penny's parents after this chapter.**

**Tink**_**: *Evil grin***_**I'd like that. I'd like that a lot**

_***Back to Peter and Penny***_

**Penny: Are you ok Big Brother?**

**Peter: What? Who, me? Yeah I'm fine, P! Couldn't be better **_***sweet drops***_**U-um did anything interesting happen today?**

**Penny: **_***100 WAT smile* **_**Yes I was in the park and-**

**Me: Whoa **_***Scoops Penny and covers her mouth***_** Shhh let's make it a surprise for Peter**

**Peter: **_***Confused***_**What? What happened?**

**Penny: **_***Giggling* **_**Ok _*cute little girl smile*_**

**Peter: Oh come on, what happened?**

**Tink: It's ok Peter **_***Pats head***_**you'll find out soon. It's nothing bad. **_***laughing***_

**Me: **_***Pulls Penny, Tink, and Readers into a group huddle so to exclude Peter so he can't hear***_**What was y'all's reaction to Peter's memory of his parents and how he met Tink? Sweet of Tink? Cruel of the parents? Or is it just life twisted with some fantasy? **

**Penny: **_***loudly***_**What memory?**

**Peter: **_***Stiffens up***_

**Me: Nothing to be concerned of, dear Lil Penny. Do you like my story about how Penny meets Dijonay? I'm trying to figure out how to fit Sticky (I saw someone who kept spelling his name Stinky…its Sticky honey -_-) and Zoey in it. If y'all remember LaCienega doesn't come in till' Penny's 14. (Can't have her hate up in here -_-) So shoot me some ideas guys! *Breaks off group huddle***

**Tink: Oh yeah, LD loves the reviews from you guys ;)**

**Me: But shoot me some criticism, too guys. Not cruel, obnoxious, preppy judging and hating, but if y'all are thinking of something or have a good idea tell me in reviews. I'm open for new ideas, and I'll be sure to include some recognition for you in our chats.**

**Everyone but me: Please review our loverlies!**

**Me: Hey!**_** *stomps foot like 5-year-old* *pouts with puppy dog eyes***_**that's my line!**


	5. Malfunction

**Hey Guys ;P it's me LD. I was reading through this while listening to an old Disney CD and suddenly 'You'll be in my heart' by Drew Seely came on at a perfect moment in here and I thought 'THAT WOULD BE SO PERFECT IF THIS WAS A MOVIE!' You might want to listen to it while reading :D Lol anyways I don't own Proud Family or Peter Pan or certain characters (ex. Queen Clarion) from the animated movie Tinkerbelle either. Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>'Ok calm down, its ok' Peter kept thinking. He took a deep breath in and let it out. 'In. Out. Ok I'll just fly home. I'll be able to calm down if I'm in my bed.'<p>

Peter jumped up and fell right back down. "What?" Peter tried jumping up into the sky again but failed…over…and over again.

'What is going on?' Peter starts to panic. "If I can't fly, I can't get to Penny, tomorrow" Peter thinks.

He just started thinking about Penny.

How she could still smile after dealing with her parents. How she trusted him, and, well...how he trusted her.

How she made him smile when things seemed hopeless. How she got right back up, after hard times smack her and laugh in her misery. She just gets back up, smiles, and forgives.

Peter just kept thinking about Penny, his "little sister", and eventually he was in the sky again. Peter breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Now that was scary" Peter thinks as he floats. 'Penny must give me hope, but… I don't know. Maybe Tink can help me out" Peter flies home.

Little did Peter know that while his flying malfunction was happening, Hook and a few of his crew were in the woods Peter was near, to search food.

"Did you hear the Smee?" Hook asked his socially awkward crew member. "I s-sure did captain. Poor Peter, something must have really traumatized him if he couldn't fly" Smee said looking sadly after Peter.

"Exactly!" Hook said as he swung his hook hand in the air, nearly hitting Smee in the head.

"Since early as me old memory can remember, Peter has always had hope, because he couldn't remember his past life." Hook thinks outloud.

"Since this Penny had come into his life, it's been triggering some memories" Hook says "And these memories are taking away his hope!"

Smee looks confused at his captain "Um, yes Captain, but isn't it Penny who's giving that hope back to him?" Smee asks.

"Yes of course" Hook says as he rubs his chin with his good-err only- hand "But if we made his little 'hope' disappear, then he won't be able to fly and therfore defeat me!" Hook exclaims

"Oh Smee, who is the most brilliant pirate ever?" Hook asks. "Erm…Captain Crunch?" Smee asks feeling smart. "Grr no you blubbering blowfish!"

While the two unlikely pair was arguing, Peter had reach home and was sneaking towards Tink. "Pssst" Peter says. "Tink! Wake up" Tink rubs her eyes looking at Peter irritably but noticed he looked puffy, as if he had been crying.

She flew up to Peter's face and but her tiny hand on his cheek as if to ask 'What's wrong?' As Peter explained the whole thing to Tink, she started to look worried. She has never experienced someone suddenly remembering a memory.

Tink remembers what the head fairy had told her when she told the rest of them she wanted to leave Pixy Hallow.

While she was explaining Peter's story and how she had helped him to forget his old memories, Queen Clarion told her that when a traumatized child forgets his past he also forgets how to grow up, and results in staying young forever.

Noting how fairies can live a long time this didn't bother Tink, but if those memories are returned he slowly begins to grow again.

Tink didn't want Peter to get hurt and if Penny is gone, Peter worries about her more often. Memories might fly back more rapidly, making Peter lose hope and grow up.

Peter would have to go back brings back the memoires, and then...Peter won't be able to stay.

After Peter calmed down, Tink told him not to worry, and as soon as they got Penny, everything would be fine. Peter nodded and reluctantly went to bed.

Tink wiped her tiny eyebrows 'Maybe Penny can stay with us forever like Peter' Tink thinks as she is about to go to bed, but before she could she noticed someone staring at her.

A little boy with fox ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>_***Waiting for criticism***_**I know, I know…it's short.**

**Oscar: Yeah tell me about it! It's like **_***counts* **_**only a page long!**

**Suga Mama: **_***Hits Oscar* **_**Hush up child. You have no right to judge! If I knew in the story you were doing that to my baby girl, I would've slapped you into place.**

**Peter: You're not the only one Suga Mama. **_***Looks at LD***_**Are you ever going to tell me what happened with Penny and this Dijoney girl?**

**Me: **_***Evil Grin***_**nope guess we'll have to keep reading.**

**Peter: **_***Sulks***_**Fine, at least your still letting me fly.**

**Penny and Me: Please review soon! Peter's getting a little emotional…**

**Peter: I am not emotional!**

**Me: **_***Looks at Peter***_**Ssssseeeeee….looks like its that time of the month :P**


	6. Losing You?

**Stupid school -_- I feel completely drained. I almost didn't get my laptop and write this chapter. Hope you guys like the chapter. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Peter Pan or Proud Family. Thank god for Fanfiction though right? Here is an early warning. There is a lot of strong language, and there are a few grotesque, and gruesome moments in this chapter. If you have a weak stomach, then you have been warned.**

"Tink" Slightly says concerned "What's going on?"

It was real early in the morning, and the sun was bound to come up anytime soon. The two had to wait for Peter to fall asleep, which took forever since he kept tossing and turning.

Tink looked down at her feet, and tried to explain to Slightly what was happening to her. It makes it only harder that Slightly didn't understand what Tink was saying, not that she could form the words.

"Look Tink, I don't know what's going on, but if you need me, I'm right here" Slightly said. "You know that right?" Tink slowly nodded, still not meeting his eyes.

"Well" he said "Good night" Slightly went over to his bed and spined in circles (kinda like a puppy) and laid down to fall asleep. Tink looked at Slightly and slowly went to her room.

'I can't tell him' Tink thinks. 'He already is dangerously close to remembering his life. If I tell him about this…Jesus I don't know what will happen' Tink falls into a troubled sleep.

~~Penny's POV~~

I sneak into the house and freeze at every creek she makes. I stopped sneaking and looked up the stairs. When I heard my daddy's snoring, I let out a sigh of relief, and I'm about to go to my room to get a few minutes of sleep…that is until I hear my mother.

"You're up early" mommy says sarcastically as she walks in from the kitchen. "I went to wake you up, but you weren't in your bed" She looked at me suspiciously. "Where were you"

I could feel my face heat up and my hair felt prickly, like a wig. "I-I had to go to the bathroom" I lied. Mommy turned away from me.

"Mmm-hmm" She hummed. "See, that's what I thought, so I went to the bathroom and it was empty" Mommy stepped closer to me, giving me a death glare. "Did you just lie to me, Penny Proud?" I stepped back into the wall.

'Great trapped' I thought. Mommy got closer "NO!" I screamed putting my hands up defensively. 'What was that?' I think.

'Do I really deserve this?' I think of Big Brother, who told me I don't deserve any of the things Mommy and Daddy are doing to me.

Mommy looked at me shocked for a second. I had never yelled at mommy, too scared to, and yet here I am. Mommy advances on me; I'm scared she lifts her arm and-

***Ding-Dong* **

I open my eyes, which have tears streaming out of it. Mommy's hand is right there, next to my cheek. Mommy sighs and looks at me disgusted. "Go to the bathroom, you look horrible" I nod my head and run up stairs.

I close the door lightly, so I don't get in trouble for slamming it. I just stand there, and then slowly I fall down against the wall into a heaping sob.

"Why does Mommy hate me" I cry into my hands. I get up, even though my body feels like a rock. I climb onto the bathroom counter because I'm too short and I don't have one of those stepping stools.

'Wow, I really do look terrible' I think. My hair had come loose from its ponytail, and my hair is in a big, sweaty, hot mess.

My face is completely red, and so are my eyes. You can see where the tears came down my cheek. "I look so" I start to say "Dirty"

'I don't deserve this!' I finally realize. "No one deserves this!" I yell at the mirror.

I look at myself and I'm shaking violently. 'Suga Momma and Big Brother are the only ones who really love me! He is the only one who cares' I need to calm down; I'm crying too hard, and someone will hear. I'll put a wet rag over my eyes.

I look at myself for a few more seconds and I lean over towards the cabinet over the toilet to get a wash rag. "Almost…got it" I grunt through clenched teeth.

I honestly don't know what happened next. I lost my balance, my feet fell, and it was like everything had slowed down to a crawl.

I'm falling; I need help. I try to scream, but it sounds like there is no sound coming out. In fact, it was like all sounds have stopped.

Mommy talking to someone downstairs, the hum of the refrigerator which you could hear up here, even daddy's snoring which is louder than an explosion had stopped.

I keep screaming which is mute until I finally hear me screaming his name. "Peter! Big brother! Help me" I cry.

I hit my head against the toilet, hard. It was like all my senses had gone num. My vision was blurry; all I could smell was blood which I was surprisingly familiar with. There was a loud ringing in my ears, and I tasted just like I smelled.

The only time I had felt like this was a year ago when daddy came back after being out late with his friends.

_***~~Flashback~~***_

Mommy was completely ignoring me, because she was mad at Daddy so I had to make my own food.

I made myself a sandwich when I heard the door slam. "Where the hell were you!" Mommy yelled. "Why the fuck does it matter?" Daddy said his words slurred.

"Because it is 1 in the fucking morning, and you got off work at 11, 2 hours ago! Not that you make us any fucking money anyways!" I hear a slap and the door open and slam again.

Daddy came in rubbing his eyes, and I tried to sneak out of the kitchen. "Why are you still up!" Daddy yelled. "I-I was hungry, a-and" I started staring at my sandwich.

It was the first time Daddy had hit me. I tried to run, but he kept pulling me back. I yelled at Daddy and he screamed back. I could smell alcohol on his breath. I screamed, but he put his hand over my mouth. I tried to fight back…I got knocked out.

I woke up in the hospital the next day, and I wasn't let out until a week had passed. I didn't want to leave with Daddy, but I was too scared to walk away. I got in the car, and I rode farther and farther away from safety. From normality. From any sign of love.

I gasped from the bad memory. I looked around and the blackness was cutting in. I looked at the toilet, where I hit my head. It was red. I reach at the back of my head and look at my hand. Just like the toilet. I start crying "M-M-mommy! D-daddy! S-S-Suga m-momma!" I cry. "B-Big Brother!"

Everything is black, but I'm not completely out of it. I can still hear…barely. I hear footsteps running towards me and the door knob jiggling. I locked it.

"It's locked!" I hear Daddy yell. He sounded terrified. "Break down the god-damn door Oscar!" There's mommy. She sounds just like Daddy. Close to crying. I hear the door rip from it's hinges, and then…all the yelling.

"Penny? Penny!" I hear people yelling. 'I wish they would stop' I think 'I'm trying to take a nap' I have completely forgotten where I am, and what is happening. In fact I think I was starting to forget who I am, if that person would stop yelling.

"Penny! Stay with me!" "Oh god all this blood" "Is she all right?" "Suga Momma call the police! Call an ambulance! Call someone!"

A few words stuck out to me. Someone was holding me, and I knew it was daddy. He does have a strong embrace. Back before I was bad, Daddy use to hug me all the time.

"Penny? Penny please, wake up! Please don't leave your mother and me" He tightens his grip on me. "I love you, Penny. My beautiful daughter" He pauses for a second. Someone is next to him, holding both of us. Mommy.

"Penny? Baby girl" Mommy says as she puts her hand on my cheek, and I flinch. I can hear mommy crying now "Baby girl, I'm so sorry. So very, very sorry. We should've never laid a hand on you!" She's holding me, and daddy is holding both of us on a hug.

I open my eyes, just enough to see them and Suga Momma holding a phone. Her mouth dropped from the news she just heard.

Mommy and Daddy are looking at me with tears in their eyes. I smile weakly. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

My eyes are getting heavy; I just want to take a nap. I look at both my parents, and mommy puts her hand on my cheek again as Daddy puts his on the other while holding me.

For once, their touch doesn't scare me. For once in a long time, I know they love me. For one, I can look in their eyes, and not see the anger, hate, shame, and disappointment I usually do. For once…I feel safe. And in the same day, I might lose all of that.

I look at them. "Mommy, Daddy? I'm sorry I wasn't good enough" Mommy and Daddy stare at me dumbfounded. "Baby girl" Mommy says. "It's us who should apologize. We treated you for less then you were. You are the greatest daughter in the whole world, and we took advantage of us" they both had tears in their eyes. I heard Suga Momma talking furiously into the phone.

"Honey, we are sorry. We love you" I look at them and Suga Momma had come to us with a dog. "The ambulance should be here soon" She says.

I smiled at Suga Momma. "Hi Suga Momma. What are you doing here?" Suga Momma smiled at me and smiled "Hi baby. I-I came to show y'all my new dog. This is Puff" The dog barked and I giggled.

This is it. My vision is going blurry, and the ringing hasn't left. 'Wait?' I think. 'Those are sirens' I look at my family.

I might lose them today, so I take a deep breath, gather up all the strength I had left, and said "I…forgive you, mommy and daddy. I love y'all very much" I whisper "Good-bye" I hear them trying to keep me awake, but I'm so tired.

'I'll sleep for just a few minutes' I think. Everything goes black. Everything goes silent.

**Me: I don't mean to brag, but…**

**Puff: ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF! *chases after cat***

**Me: Thanks Puff!**

**Tink: As creepy as this scene is, it's actually a very good, suspenseful story.**

**Me: Thanks Tink :3**

**Puff: *Barking at my Cat Face***

**Me:*Covers ears* If you review, Puff will finally shut up! *innocent smile***

**Peter, Penny, and Slightly: -_- PLEASE REVIEW! WE CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!**


End file.
